


Puppeteer

by starryzora



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i wanted a kuro but i didn't know where to put him lol, it's not rlly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryzora/pseuds/starryzora
Summary: this is dumb dont read it





	

At first it was the Puppeteer and his doll. His beloved doll, the work of a lifetime, ruby eyes and porcelain cheeks. Through sleepless nights he sculpted its body, cut each of its golden hairs, made it the absolute masterpiece.

 _How dare, how dare the Puppeteer try and make himself a God?_ Envy poisoned the deities above, made heavenly eyes turn to him with malice.

The Puppeteer watched with horror as his creation came to life, blinked once or twice and yawned, its sore bones supporting the first clumsy steps. _Nito, beautiful Nito. Won't you smile for me?_

A sad smile was his goodbye. Poisonous flowers guided the Puppeteer back home, flowers red like blood, red like Nito's eyes.

Weeks, months saw the Sovereign's undying heartache. Tears lined his cheeks, through endless nights in which he didn't sleep, he didn't eat, he didn't live. With shaky hands, his mind set to the making of one last parting gift.

Life came back to the Sovereign with each skilled stroke, each layer of paint. With each of his last resources, the new doll became a symbol of both his skill and his fall from grace. Black threads framed the porcelain skin, citrine and sapphire placed as eyes.

The Puppeteer stepped back and smiled. The _Emperor_ didn't. Aquamarine orbs reflected the image of the Sovereign's perfect tuning, eyes filled with mischief.

_How dare he, how dare he ignore the wrath of the deities above?_

With the first, second blink of his last creation's eyes, he expected the worst. His eyes widened with anger, his tears ran full of resentment. _You betrayed me, you wretched doll._

The words came out faster than he would have liked.

"Leave right now."

His heart, however, drowned with unspoken words, of blonde hair swaying in the autumn breeze, of ruby eyes turning away. Words gathered with the last piece of hope he held to his dying core, hope born in the glow of yellow and cyan.

_Please don't leave me behind._

The doll raised his pupils to the fallen Sovereign, a silent question behind. "But y'see, I wouldn't have anywhere else to go... If ya can't see me, I'll go, but…"

The doll is his catastrophic failure. Just once, maybe just once, the Sovereign _saw_. The most hideous creation of his hands, simply _breathtaking_.

The Puppeteer shook his head, fingers intent on placing each black hair back into place. "Quiet, failure. A doll should not talk on its own" He spun on his heel, unable to hide a smile of victory. It's his win this time, and it's scented with lemon candy. "Forget those first words I said. Follow me, Mika."

Delicate pink cheeks turned to red, a bird-like heart thumping against his chest with sheer expectation. Nodding quietly, he held himself on unsteady feet, certain that if he fell, his Sovereign would care for his wounds.

"Right after ya, Oshi-san."

 


End file.
